Madeleine Carter
"And I'm supposed to lead this team!" '' '''Madelaine "Maddy" Carter '''is one of the three protagonists of the TimeRiders series. She is the leader of the TimeRiders team, tasked with finding and correcting time contamination to ensure the course of history remains as it should be. She is a support unit developed by Roald Waldstein, made to resemble Waldstein's deceased wife, Eleanor. Her pre-TimeRiders memories were fabricated, making her believe she was an American computer programmer aboard a terrorist-hijacked plane, saved by Foster to join the team. Maddy and the TimeRiders team decided to go rogue upon questioning Waldstein's aims. Eventually, Maddy travelled to the future to meet him, only for him to explain the concept of the infinity cage and then leave her. While teammate Liam O'Connor pledged to set humanity on the right path to the Caretakers, Maddy appeared to travel through time for the final time to reunite with Adam Lewis. Biography Maddy was made to believe she was a computer hacker for Microsoft. She was supposedly aboard an aeroplane in 2010. Leaving the toilet cubicle she was addressed by an old man behind her, asking her if she was Madelaine Carter. He told her that the plane they were on would explode and crash in a matter of minutes because of a bomb placed on board by terrorists. At first she thought he was a terrorist himself, but he quickly convinced her he was from the future by telling her all sorts of information about her, and claimed that she could save her. She panicked and took his hand and everything went black along with a falling sensation. In reality, Maddy was created by Waldstein and was released into the TimeRiders' base when she had grown to about the age of 18. ''TimeRiders Maddy arrived in a New York City archway in the year 2001 confused, like her new allies Liam O'Connor and Sal Vikram. The man from the plain introduces himself as Foster and tells the group they have been recruited to correct 'time contaminations' that threaten the natural course of history. Foster tells her she will have to be the new leader of the group soon because he is dying. He reveals more secrets to her about time travel than the others, like how Liam is going to age very rapidly from all the time travel he will do as an operative. A time contamination occurs suddenly that threatens the course of history. Paul Kramer travels from 2066 to 1941, striking a deal with Adolf Hitler to provide him with future technology to win World War II, after which Kramer steals his leadership position. Maddy sends Liam and their support unit Bob back in time to investigate, but soon finds that something has happened to prevent their return, not realising Liam has been incarcerated in a prison camp. A new, severe time wave occurs and Maddy, Sal and Foster are faced with an apocolyptic wasteland in the present day, filled with mutated humans that engage in cannibalism. They fight through the wasteland to find diesel to power the time machine in a bid to get Liam and Bob back, and then find a hint about their location in an old museum guestbook, but lose Sal to the creatures while trying to return to the archway. With the creatures trying to enter the archway, Maddy and Foster manage to interpret the guestbook message and locate and return Liam and Bob in the nick of time. They use the last of their fuel to send Liam and Bob back to kill Kramer right upon his arrival in 1941, and Liam returns successful, Bob having 'died' but the data that makes up his brain saved, and the present day righting itself. The group upload Bob's data to their computer, giving it the ability to communicate as him. Foster leaves Maddy the role of leader but assures her she may find him again as their two day time loop ensures he will always be in New York. Day of the Predator Maddy and Liam go back in time to San Francisco in 1906 to retrieve new support units as left by the agency. Maddy finds a strange note hidden for her in the container, telling her to look out for "Pandora" and to "tell no one". The next day, the team recieve a message from the future asking them to correct a time contamination- the assassination of Edward Chan in 2015, a teenager on a school trip to a lab who would go on to make significant contributions to time travel theory, meaning time machines would never be invented. The group accidentally grow a female support unit to replace Bob, and name her "Becks". Maddy sends Becks and Liam to prevent the assassination. Maddy sends a tachycon message to Liam and Bob after they fail to make a return window, seemingly causing an explosion at the sensitive research lab they are in. Maddy is devastated until Computer-Bob informs her that the explosion may have actually just launched Liam, Bob and the others at the lab back in time. Maddy tries and fails to find Foster in New York for assistance, but hopes that Liam can contact her somehow, not realising he is stuck in Cretaceous era. Liam makes a stone tablet that can be traced to the archway, that ends up, after 65 million years, in the hands of a top secret US government agency. Lester Cartwright, an intimidating agent, pays the team a visit, but not long after, a time wave turns New York into a jungle without humans. Maddy convinces Cartwright to help her operate the time machine, and Liam, Becks, Chan, and his classmate Laura return to 2001. Cartwright becomes giddy and aggressive with the power of the machine and Maddy accidentally sends him into chaos space. She ensures Chan and Laura are caught outside the archway when the time bubble resets, rewriting them into history. Maddy finally finds Foster in central park and tells him about her fears, particularly for Liam, who has aged after his time travelling. Foster reveals to her that he is, in some way, Liam. "Pandora" Maddy was the first to find out about "Pandora". She recieved a scribbled note at the 1906 drop-point. In The Eternal War we find out this was left by Joseph Olivera. Co-creator of the agency. Pandora is the Holy Grail. Becks is the only member of the team that knows the secret of the Holy Grail message and can only tell the team (Maddy specifically) when it is 'The End'.Category:Characters Category:TimeRider Agents Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists